


earthquake

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Earthquakes, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi Saihara gets caught in an earthquake while having a panic attack, and a charismatic man named Kaito Momota helps him.





	earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing the 5.7 and 6.0 magnitude earthquake in Manila, I felt thankful me and my family weren't there, since our region is close to Manila so we would feel the brunt of it. It also killed eight people so rest in peace.

It was just supposed to be an ordinary day today. Shuichi Saihara was supposed to go to the grocery store since most of his food is running out. Everyone was on their phones, or talking to their friends. Sometimes Shuichi wants to get to know how it would be like to have friends, to have someone in his life.

Shuichi walks inside the grocery and picks out a basket to put all his items in, and he starts to look from aisle to aisle, choosing what to put in his basket as he walks.

He suspects it was a slow day in the store, since only mothers with strollers picking baby food were there, and the overly handsome cashier was on his phone, smiling at his phone. He probably saw something funny in there.

Wait.

Shuichi Saihara looks back at the cashier. Yes, he was really handsome. Spiky purple hair and a goatee, a white and brilliant smile, and a purple jacket to match. The green apron was what affected the cashier's appearance, but he was still fucking hot.

Shuichi must've been staring too long at the cashier, since he was staring back at him. Flustered, Shuichi looks back to his groceries.

Then he feels it.

A rumble.

Shuichi's hands start to tremble.

Then another rumble, stronger this time.

He has a malicious hate for earthquakes, due to killing everyone he loved, and now it will come to take him.

Then the whole store starts to shake, and the customers scream in panic as they start to flee through the doors. Only Shuichi and the cashier remains. Shuichi is now having trouble breathing, trying to walk while his knees shake horribly. But instead, he topples over after he slips on a shattered bottle.

The rumbling and the shaking gets stronger, but Shuichi is now curled up into a ball, accepting his fate, that he will be crushed by the store toppling over him. Then someone's arm lifts one of his.

He looks over to see the handsome cashier, who had a serious expression on his face.

"Hey man, let's get out of here, go have a panic attack outside", he says in a gruff voice.

That was hurtful, but Shuichi, even with trembling legs, managed to stand. They walk in a zigzag way, due to the shaking and abvoiding falling items along the way. Finally, like a miracle, they reach the exits, whose glass doors were somewhat cracked. The cashier pushes the door open, and they are met with paramedics, who were carrying an injured man.

"Hey, this guy's having a panic attack", the cashier says, and before the paramedics run to them, Shuichi passes out.

He wakes up with a cold cloth over his forehead, and seeing the cashier who saved him talking to the paramedics. Shuichi wants to thank the man who saved him, but he waits for the cashier and the paramedic to stop talking.

Once they're done, the cashier walks over to where Shuichi was lying down, and kneels before him with a smile, but his eyes scream concern.

"Yo, you alright now?", he asks.

"Yeah, much better now, I guess", Shuichi replies. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. My name's Kaito Momota, by the way."

Shuichi's heart beats faster. He stores the name _Kaito Momota_ in his head, as the man who saved him.


End file.
